halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts/The Chronicles of Good and Evil/Great Uprising/Episode 3: Born with Nothing, Fight with Everything
Jumps out of teh gateway* Episode 3 has a good beginning. Hard for me to understand but it's good =D--StillDon'tHaveMuch''Feeling''For''Ryan'' BTW, is 077 bad again or no?--StillNo''Feelings'' Master Church, may I get you a Dr. Pepper? xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:43, 22 September 2007 (UTC) LOL, Yes, servant xD--Empress CR The Unknown Question Still one thing I don't get, it's always either me and HaloDude, me and 077, or me and Ryan. Not that I really care but I just realized that -_-....----[[User:ChurchReborn|''' ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] Mmm...G-23 has a bad mouth now....--[[User:ChurchReborn| ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] LOL, I didn't do anything to your daughter sir! still don't quite no why he did it though... :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Umm...ok?--[[User:ChurchReborn| ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] ???? The "I still don't quite no why he did it" basically meant "I don't know why the Wolf King grabbed my throat =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) That part where he grabbed your throat was to show how over-protective he is toward his daughter.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'''Canis Lupus]] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 16:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I think I'm gonna have to re-read the series, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I've got a question....in chapter 2, who exactly was Ashi? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:53, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Ja, I knew what you meant, I just don't get why that was a big deal...and I dunno who Ashi really is...--ChurchReborn 20:35, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I guess JWR's story is just too complex! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Meh, every fanon I'm in is. Especially the Fanons on IRC.....btw I think you should bring this guy back to life somehow...--ChurchReborn 23:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Fanons on the IRC? bring HaloDude to life? :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) By fanons I mean things people start going on about me and HaloDude, me and 077, and me and Ryan....people do that alot...and end up making some sort of story.....that and when JWR goes InSaNe =P and why not bring HaloDude back to life?--ChurchReborn 00:22, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Ahhh, those Fanons! well, I'll gladly bring HaloDude to life....just, how do I? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) idk, I didn't ask for you to though....--ChurchReborn 00:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I see, well then...I won't be using my Regenerator on HaloDude then xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) OMG, NVM, USE IT, USE IT XD--ChurchReborn 02:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) *077 sets it down by HaloDude* =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) YAY =D =D xD --ChurchReborn 07:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Wait why am i fast did i do drugs? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:15, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Ah, try reading his other fanons if you haven't alreay. =D -- [[User:ChurchReborn|''' ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] I'm insane? I told you I have a split personality! Wolf King side: Shut up! Welp, this is my body! MINE!!!!!!!!--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'''Canis Lupus]] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 21:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) O.O -- ChurchReborn 04:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) omg, you put Flood in it O.O -- ChurchReborn 23:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, the physical description is pretty Flood-ish, keep it up! *077 injects HaloDude with an Anti-Flood syringe* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) That or wolf-ish flood perhaps? -- ChurchReborn 23:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Half wolf, half flood, ouch -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Kinda like when Wolfy bit the Gravemind and Wolfy-Flood started coming out. *ChurchReborn is surprised 077 didn't stab HaloDude to death with the syringe....* -- ChurchReborn 00:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) That part where it said tentacles were coming out of them and all, it made me think of that part in Halo 3 when you see tentacles come out of Truth....*ChurchReborn shudders*-ChurchReborn 14:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ACK!!!!!!!!!! A SPOILER!!!!!!!!!! ALERT!!! ALERT!!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:58, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Ok....--ChurchReborn 21:31, 3 October 2007 (UTC) /me notices that Church uses "Ok..." alot, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Well, what else am I suppose to say? --ChurchReborn 21:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) mhm, of course me and 077 would have the same problems :s -- ChurchReborn 21:47, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I'm just curious but, how many episodes are you going to make? -- ChurchReborn 22:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Well, as it stands, I plan to have this episode as the last in this Story Arc. I've also been thinking about another trilogy though on the aftermath of the war, probably involving survivors struggle, I don't know who the survivors will be though. I don't even know who's gonna win the war right now, still thinking. All in all, I promise you at least one more episode after this, but I might do another trilogy after this. Another one after that is a stretch, but I'll do so if people like the idea. I'll create a voting page on a user subpage later.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...well ok I guess... -- ChurchReborn 00:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Where hell i appear?? Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 00:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hey I noticed something, Church says she has a problem and people assume its me :'( *tear* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ok.....--ChurchReborn 23:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) sigh, and now Church is "ok...-ing" xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) *sigh* now 077 is being "ann-oy-ing" -- ChurchReborn 00:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I am most dee-ply offended and personally attacked, OMG Personal Attack! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ok....--ChurchReborn 01:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Sigh, it seems when I do something remotely odd I get an Ok -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ok then =P -- ChurchReborn 02:46, 6 October 2007 (UTC) LOL -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:13, 6 October 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ='( --ChurchReborn 06:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Now, I feel a bit uncomftorble. Even though I said yes....meh...-- ChurchReborn 21:07, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :) :) :) :) did you kiss me or did I kiss you? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:15, 6 October 2007 (UTC)